Old English Hunted
by kidwearsacap
Summary: While watching Supernatural one day, I was inspired. FIRST CROSSOVER! In the year 2012 Ciel and Sebastian are bored of life as demons. When crossing paths with the Winchester brothers, perhaps life will get a little more interesting as well as deadly. Kuroshitsuji 2 spoilers for those who haven't seen/read it. Rated T for swearing etc. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian is this really necessary"? The boy's expression displayed annoyance.

"Why yes my young Lord, it is". The crimson eyed man did not hide the fact his succulent lips grew into a satisfied smirk.

"You do enjoy my humiliation, don't you"?

"My Lord, what would ever give you that idea? I have only prepared you clothing that will allow you to blend within modern American culture"?

"You do realize that you can't follow me around dressed as a butler either"?

"Unfortunately, I have sir. I have already collected select articles that are deemed appropriate for our relocation". Ciel Phantomhive sighed and examined himself in the nearby mirror of the department store. He felt extremely uncomfortable and exposed in the low necked blue tee shirt, but felt a sense of familiarity with the gray vest and checked shorts. He had no idea why Sebastian had chosen to fit him with a beige hat. Nonetheless, fellow mall goers, especially girls in their lower teens giggled and stared at him as they passed.

Sebastian loosely wound the black scarf around his shoulders and fitted the long gray jacket to his liking. He and the Young Master had been traveling around the world, not out of leisure but to pass time. He dare say the Young Master was a horrid traveling companion He closed his eyes while adjusting the stark white collar. One single mistake brought him here… Never would he taste the delicious cold purity of Ciel Phantomhive's soul or rather any soul for the rest of eternity. For Ciel Phantomhive had no soul, for he like Sebastian was a demon… A Sebastian who had obeyed a single order that forever altered his life, was bound to that demon for the rest of eternity.

Sam and Dean Winchester sat side by side in Dean's impala, surveying mall goers entering and exiting.

"So you think there's a demon here"? The elder brother asked, his tone suggested boredom. The reason for this boredom was understandable. It was a hot July day, and they had been sitting in the car for well over an hour now.

"I think there's more then one here".

"So let's go in, figure out who's an evil son of a bitch, nab em, douse em in holy water, chant fifty words and send them back to hell".

"It isn't that simple Dean". Sam retorted. Dean groaned and leaned back against his seat.

"I don't care what you say. I didn't eat breakfast and I'm starving". Dean threw open the Impala's door and shut it with a delicate push. He made it around to Sam's side and grinned through the closed window. Sam rolled his eyes, unfastened his seatbelt and opened the door. Stepping outside he gave his brother a dark look.

"You don't have any money, do you"?

"Nope".

"Why am I doing this again"?

"Because I'm your brother and you forgot the pie when I clearly told you not to". Sam sighed, feeling guilty about his brother's forgotten favorite snack trudged across hot asphalt and into the mall.

Sebastian and Ciel sat across from one another, going through the motions of consumption. However their greased hamburgers appeared to remain completely untouched subtracting a few picks that were done with their fingers.

"Sebastian, what are we even doing here"? Ciel mumbled into his palm. He currently had his elbow on the table and his face rested against his palm. Sebastian noted that as the years dragged on, Ciel's manners worsened though he did manage to keep his British accent. "Sometimes Sebastian… I wish you had eaten my soul…To spare us both this boredom". Sebastian was moderately surprised, though he wished that every day of his life…

Ciel's eye not covered by a patch, flickered to the pair of men sitting nearby them. His extremely sensitive hearing allowed him and Sebastian to pick up on the conversation easily.

"Where could these demons be hiding"? The man with longer hair asked. His companion took a long slurp of whatever was in his Styrofoam cup and sighed.

"I don't know Sammy, but when we find these evil bastards, we'll have to exercise them". Ciel's eye slightly widened, and he then focused his attention back to Sebastian.

"Do not fret, young master. The only blade that can kill our kind died along with Hannah Anafeloz. Ciel's posture relaxed. Though he hated his life as a demon, he would prefer not to be slain by such buffoons….


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean stood from their seats, balling their wrappers and tossing them in the trash bin. They passed the table where a man and a young boy sat. The brothers had overheard parts of their conversations, and their voices thick with English accents. Sam noted the child bore an eye patch and toyed with a blue stone on his finger that suggested great wealth. Sam felt darkness on his back, a thick darkness that would swallow him entirely. He turned his head slightly, to see eyes that belonged not to a human. They were not black like demons the boys had faced before; these eyes were an array of colors that appeared to be constantly moving. They shifted in reds, pinks and waves of white. The most unsettling feature in the eyes was a solid black slit that mirrored a portal to hell down the middle.

"D-Dean"! Sam began, turning to face the pair seated behind them. The Winchester brothers turned around at a wild speed. The two who had previously occupied the table had totally and completely disappeared.

"I think we've found our demons". Announced Dean, Sam's facial expression was that of one speaking to an idiot.

"Young master, my apologies but I have underestimated those hunters"… Sebastian bowed before Ciel. They stood on the roof of the mall and Ciel placed his head in his hands and sighed.

"So now we have hunters after us do we Sebastian? Now what do we do"? Ciel was honestly curious, if these hunters pursue were not buffoons but in reality experts at their jobs it could pose an issue for he and Sebastian.

"Well young master, we try to collect as much information possible about the threat and determine a counterattack to their actions". Ciel sighed, knowing he was perfectly capable of defending himself, but he felt vulnerable without Sebastian at his side. Nonetheless Ciel had to be practical.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Go collect as much information on those two men and meet me back here in an hour".

"Yes young Lord". Sebastian bowed with his hand over his heart and leapt from the building. Ciel rested against the air duct and closed his eyes. He thought sunlight and early afternoon eat was a useless and unnecessary thing. He'd begun to descend into a light dormancy when he heard the cock of a gun.

"Don't move you little bastard or I'll blow your ass back to hell"! His eyes snapped open transforming from cerulean to the ocean of vibrant colors that were his demon eyes.

"Keep away from me, you bloody fools"! He inched backward, further against the cold metal of the air vent. The man with the longer hair stepped forward with a flask. Ciel's eyes reverted back to their natural coloring.

"What are you doing with that? Is that water"? The man uncapped it and drenched Ciel in water. He realized it wasn't regular water, it had a unpleasant tingling to it and unusual scent.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Do you go around, randomly dousing people with your filthy water"? The two men in front of him looked at each other in confusion.

"Grab him, this isn't a regular demon". With speed like Sebastian's he found the two men with their arms latched around lithe form. He began struggling and fighting, but his mouth was forced upon and what felt a pound of salt was poured down his throat. It stung and burned, his vision bleared as his body began to collapse in weakness.

He awoke in a dark and confined place. He felt himself moving, and realized he was in the trunk of an auto car. Ciel was not a strong demon, the only thing he really had was immortality. He did not have speed or strength, but he knew he had to fight against his captors, or at least hold them at bay until Sebastian arrived… He began to reach to the roof of the trunk to push it open, but found he was nauseated with pain.

"W-What in the bloody hell is this"? He panted; he was feeling pain he hadn't experienced for hundreds of years. He lay back down and waited for the discomfort to pass. What sort of sorcery was this? He shut his eyes and waited. After a while a bright light shone down on his eyes and he winced. Dry saliva caked the corners of his mouth, his tongue stuck with a residue of salt and he felt an extreme thirst.

"W-What are you going to do to me"? His voice cracked and he was lifted from the trunk. The men carried him into a room, a motel room and a rather filthy one his noble blood noted. He was sat in a chair, roped and a strange circle similar to the mark on Sebastian was drawn around him.

"Who are you, no what are you"? He took note of the other man's appearance. He was rather short and wore a heavy brown leather jacket.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive…Release me at once"! He ordered, but his tongue felt thick and dry. His head lolled against his shoulder and he was unable to comprehend why he felt as weak as hid did.

"Where is the other demon that was with you"?

"How the bloody hell should I know? I don't even know where I am"! They took that opportunity to once again douse him with that filthy and stinging water.

Sebastian stood on top of the roof of the mall and removed the pocket watch from his dress trousers.

"Well I have returned at the time the young master desired… It appears he has gotten himself kidnapped once again…Those these kidnappers are no ordinary thieves attempting to gain ransom for my young Lord… These two imbeciles could pose slightly more difficult than normal"….


	3. Chapter 3

To say Ciel Phantomhive was angry, had to be the understatement of the century. He was absolutely livid with the two beasts who dared stand over the once great Earl of Phantomhive. So he stewed in his own self hatred. How had he allowed himself to be captured? A revolting taste of bile festered in his mouth. He noted in his mind to that once he was freed of these hellions he would inform Sebastian to never again add the wretched sodium to his 'meals'.

It was safe to say Sam and Dean were almost fearful of this demon's tolerance level. No amount of salt or holy water appeared to have any affect on him. Was this some new form of demonic hybrid? The only tool that appeared to be even remotely working on him, was the devils trap. The boy continued to barrage them with a stream of frantic curses, all laced in a very thick British accent. He sat back in his chair, an exasperated breath escaping his dry lips.

"Sebastian… Where are you"? His head turned slightly to left, exposing an expression of anguish. His thick and feminine like eyelashes lowered to gently kiss his delicate cheeks. Sam and Dean both were astounded at the blue haired boys sudden child like appearance. (**A.N. For some reason I do not like at all when Ciel is referred to as a 'blunette') **

"Come on Dean, he can't be older then thirteen"….

"Sam, we've dealt with Lilith and her host body was at the oldest eight". Sam sighed and pinched the delicate flesh between his furrowing brow. Dean was right… A sudden ringing of Dean's cell phone disrupted the train of thought that had been slowly developing in the Winchester brother's minds. Swiftly Dean removed his mobile from his pocket and pressed the connect call button.

"**Bobby"? **

"**Try again sir, and also please inform your companion that he seems to have misplaced his cellular device". **

"**Sam where's your phone"? Sam began frantically searching the depths of his shirt and patting the seat of his pants. His face conveyed that his mobile phone was indeed lost.**

"**You listen to me you dirt bag of a demon, if you lay one hand on Bobby I swear I-"**

"**Sir, I believe I am the one with advantage. I would strongly advise you do not threaten me, or my young master if you wish for this old drunkards health to remain as it is". Dean quieted and his hand clutching his phone began trembling wildly. **

"**What do you want"? His voice was tight and constrained, much like the situation. **

"**I wish for you to release my young master at once. The two of you are obviously hunters of the dangerous paranormal and I can assure you that my young Lord and I are not ones to be referred to as 'dangerous'. We only seek to live in peace and tranquility. I would only stoop so low to violence when my young master's delicate self was endangered. Otherwise you would find I was very pleasant company". Dean found his stomach dropping with every silken word that escaped the fearsome demon's lips. He to had a thick British accent. **

"**If we let your scrawny friend go, will you not hurt Bobby"?**

"**I swear upon my immortality, if that is the deal you wish to strike with me". **

"**You clearly seem to know of our location. Be here at eight this evening and we will release your small companion".**

**At exactly eight pm Sebastian stood outside the neon motel. He shielded his eyes slightly to avert irritation from the bright and flashing colors. According to his pocket watch he'd been standing there at exactly three minutes and thirty seven seconds. He began to remove the pristine white gloves he so very much liked, exposing the permanent contract marking when he noticed the motel door open. **

**A very damp and slightly smelly Ciel Phantomhive was led from the hotel room. His arms bound behind him, and his exposed lapis lazuli eye narrowed dangerously. The gentler of the oafs handled him with as much humanity as he could muster when touching a demon. The more ape like man walked beside him, a gun loaded with bullets drenched in that awful water no doubt. But this gun was strange, not like anything he'd seen before. It resembled a sort of western pistol one would see in a picture showing of cowboys and Indians, but that was preposterous… No such gun would be in existence or in at least working condition in this era. **

**A bittersweet grin lifted upon his lips at the sight of Sebastian. He was rescued, but would again have to face eternal suffrage from complete and utter boredom. Though he much preferred a dull life of travels safely accompanied by Sebastian, then to be man handled for who knows how long by these ridicules humans. He was nearly back in Sebastian's care, when he was halted.**

"**Why in the bloody hell did you stop? Release me at once! You made a deal with Sebastian, my life for your acquaintances! Free me this instant"! Ciel began a tantrum of sorts. In this moment he did not care what sort of spectacle he made of himself. He only wanted to cleanse himself of this awful salt and go through the calming motions of drinking tea from his favored china. He was so busy ranting both out loud and in his mind, he failed to notice a cool metallic object being pressed against his temple. **

"**This isn't any ordinary gun, if I shoot your little friend dies. Anything that's shot by this weapon, especially demons, turns into a smoldering pile of ashy ruins. So tell me, why the hell salt and holy water doesn't work on him? I can hear you're from England, is there something in the water over there? Does it make demons invincible"? Sebastian chuckled. At all the times he could laugh, Sebastian chose now to grin and laugh like someone had performed a humorous parlor trick. **

"**You humans never cease to amuse me". In an instant the elder demon held Dean Winchester by the wrist, misdirecting his precious weapon so it pointed to the sky. It could harm neither Sebastian or Ciel if it couldn't hit them.**

"**You see, if I presume correctly… You're salt and blessed water would no doubt cause me pain, it would not kill me like it would pathetic other creatures that call themselves demons". He paused for a moment, his heavily lashed eyes bore into those of Sam and Dean. "But I and my young Lord are ordinary demons… To put it simply for your beastly minds to understand… I am his eternal butler, and he my forever master… We are one hell of a pair" **


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby had been in a lot of hair brained situations. **A LOT. ** For example, he'd fought ghosts, demons, and even evil garden gnomes… But he had never in his entire life, been in such a situation where an English demon hybrid surprised him from behind and asked to use his telephone. **Politely. **Even after Bobby had doused him in holy water, decorated his silken black suit with thousands of grains of salt, and to top it all off, attempted to damn him to hell with every spell he could think of right under the sun. Yes Bobby had been in many hair brained situations and they all lead back to Sam and Dean Winchester.

A lot of things flashed through Dean Winchester's mind as that demon held his gun to the sky and grinned politely. Like how when he was a kid and his mom would make him a sandwich she'd cut the crust off for him without him having to ask… Or when Sam was learning to talk and couldn't say Dean and referred to his brother as "Spleen". Or when Sammy lost his first tooth and Dean used up all his allowance (Which only amounted to four dollars and seventeen cents) to let him believe in the tooth fairy and be a little kid just a small time longer even though Dean was saving for a new magazine… Or the first time he drove the Impala… Or the time he lost his virginity to Becky Carter in the back of that old Impala… Dean Winchester realized his life was flashing before his eyes, but he wasn't dead, or at least he didn't think so?

Both Sebastian and Ciel audibly groaned with they saw it, at first they attempted to ignore the violent and colorful streak, but as that voice kept whining and those eyes kept flashing Ciel and Sebastian were finding it harder and harder to ignore that irritating monstrosity. That is, until he took his beloved death scythe and pressed it into the shoulder of Dean Winchester. It broke skin, hell there was even some blood… But it wasn't a fatal wound or at least the two didn't think so. Sam, Dean, and Ciel all watched as Dean Winchesters cinematic records floated out into view.

"There, now you finally pay attention to me"! Sebastian's face fell as he turned to meet eye to batting eyelashes with none other than _Grell Sutcliff. _The very homosexual man tossed his fiery mane of shimmering scarlet in what he assumed an attractive pose, until of course Sam Winchester took action.

Sam took note as he pinned the flouncing shemale to the parking lot's ground that this beast had bright green eyes and horrendously sharp teeth. His glasses that were attached to a chain around his neck had begun to slide off the bridge of his nose and he began shrieking in that **awful, awful **voice. Sam then took a salt shaker he kept in his pocket, removed the seal from the top, and commenced pouring it down the retch's throat until the images of Dean's life stopped. Those memories were intimate and private to Dean, he nor these supernatural beings did not need to take part in the viewing.

"It seems your brother is a bit of a womanizer". The young boy said, while taking a stance beside who Sam now understood as Sebastian. It appeared during Dean's flashback, his grip had gone loose and the boy had been easily allowed to slip away.

"Excuse me sir, but the reaper's rib cage you perch upon is about to collapse, and that would be most unpleasant for the both of you". The one called Sebastian announced. Sam took note of the gagging **red **thing beneath him and dismounted his sputtering stead. Instead he helped Dean to his feet. His brother appeared disorientated and slightly delirious. Sam preferred this over how pissed he was going to be his jacket was ripped and stained in blood. Sam then turned to the hybrid demons before him his eyes wide in question.

"What exactly are you guys"?

"I have already told you Sam Winchester. My young Lord and I are simply one hell of a pair".


End file.
